Simvivor: Greece
The Game The castaways are divided into 2 tribes, the Minoan & Mycene tribe. Minoan tribe will be wearing green, while the Mycene tribe will be wearing red. The reward challenge start at episode 3. When tribes compete for reward, the winning tribe will kidnap someone from the other tribe. If they are competing for immunity, the winning tribe will stay together still. The losing tribe will go & face tribal council, which they have to vote out someone from the game. This season, the Minoan & Mycene tribe weren't even made at the beginning of the season, so they have to do it with the 2 oldest castaways from different gender. They will be the ones deciding who will be with them, they can also choose the tribe they want to be in. Once the 2 tribes are made, each tribe gets a map to their new home which will take them 2 hours to get there, but the 2 oldest people of the game of each gender will ride a helicopter to their camp or home for the next 39 days. Once they get there, they can have a lot of interacting or build a masedy to survivor & sleep. The tribes keep on going to tribal council, until 11 castaways remain in the game. They will compete for indivilual reward & immunity. The the indivilual reward, the winner can choose 2-3 people to joy with them on the reward. Some rewards is the consist of going to the collisiam & going to the ancient & famous muesum in Greece. For indivilual immunity, the winner of the immunity will be safe & still going to tribal council, but he/she can't be voted out of the game. For this own season, the indivilual immunity is returned, the winner of the last immunity challenge will not participate in the indivilual immunity. Once the final 4 are made, the game is now almost over, the castaways will vote their own voting, the person who is voted out is the the next jury member, so the final 3 will remain. Once the final 3 is made, they will only compete for immunity & not reward. The winner of the immunity will get to vote out someone off the game by him/herself. Also the winner of the indivilual immunity is eligible & can participate in the final immunity challenge. Once the final castaway is voted out, the reamaining 2 castaways will be the ones the jury will vote for the winner of the game. The final 2 head back to camp & pack their stuff to leave camp. The final 2 will go back to tribal council tomorrow night where the jury will vote for the winner. The first person with 4 or more votes will win the game fair & square. They will later (tomorrow morning), have an early show or a reunion show with all the castaways including the final 2. They talk out loud about how they fell about the game. Later in the afternoon, the reunion show is done/finish, the game has ended & everyone can go home to their families & friends. They might have interviews with people in the ouside world. The game had ended & ready to do the next season of simvivor. Castaways Gary Miles A 63 year old grandfather of 3. Amii Almison A 36 year old mother. Antommy Grey A 22 yeat old jock & college student. Kelly Morries A 27 year old barthender. Tyler Gravey A 31 year old soccer coach. Soniaa Queensbe A 74 year old grandma (single). B.B.E.B DeAnderson A 49 year old father of 2. Hannah Mountain A 24 year old fan of Hannah Montana. Sandals Bace` A 33 year old h at designer. Grethen Balles A 28 year old shoe shopper. Pafatty Truth A 30 year old fat man.